1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a compact image lens having a small number of lens components and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a field of lens technology where lens modules for image acquisition having a short overall length are demanded. The lens modules are mounted in relatively thin devices, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand for compact lens systems, fewer lenses may be employed, but resolution will suffer.
Therefore, the demand is high to develop a lens system with a short overall length and an optical performance that matches image sensing chips having enhanced resolution.